callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Of Their Own Accord
You start in a bunker underneath the National Mall. In this bunker, there are several weapons you can pick up before walking outside; a scoped M14 EBR, a M16A4, a Desert Eagle, and a AT4. As you come out, you see the damaged Washington Monument as the war rages into the capital city of Washington D.C. Sgt. Foley leads your team in a fight through the Department of Commerce where you also disable a SAM Site on a balcony before you come to the southwest corner of the fifth floor. You provide fire support with a M82 with Thermal Scope against Russians armed with Javelins. Once that is completed, defend your position from foot mobiles coming into the building; use your claymores to cover both entrances. Lastly, pick up the Javelin and take out as many enemy vehicles as you can, buying the Washington Monument evac site valuable time to extract the wounded; be warned that one Mi-28 will take notice of you and attack your position. Overlord then tells you to evacuate on the roof as you're in danger of being overrun by Russian forces. You link with the Navy SEALS on the roof to climb aboard a Black Hawk and mount on a minigun loaded with explosive ammo to neutralize more Russian infantry and vehicles at the World War II Memorial. Too many Russian forces pour in as Overlord tells all U.S. forces to get out of the city. Your chopper then takes a hit from enemy fire from the Department of Justice, Sgt. Foley tells the pilot to bring it up and take out any SAM sites should they go down. Your chopper takes another hit and crashes, you, Sgt. Foley and Cpl. Dunn survive are are now defending the crash site. Pvt. Wade gives you an M4A1 with one full magazine, and gets shot in the head in the process. From where you're sitting, you fend off as many Russian infantry as you can. After using the last mag Sgt. Foley gives you, a Havoc's searchlight light shines on you, whiting out the screen. Trivia *There is a throwing knife on the table next to the AT4 rocket launcher in the bunker, although it can not be picked up by the player. *As your chopper takes the first hit, Sgt. Foley says there are SAM sites on the roof of the Dept. of Justice. Compare this level's map to a map of Washington D.C. in real life. There are supposedly no actual buildings to the north of the WWII Memorial, as the Dept. of Justice is within the city, but at a different location (although this game is set in the year 2016, when some new buildings could have been erected). *The Washington Monument does not have a skeleton under its facade, yet is shown with a metal frame under the stone facade. It has only a masonry stone structure in real life, so it should not be standing, considering parts of it are destroyed and thus the monument would be unstable.The image of the battered monument is similar to that of Fallout 3's Washington monument which also has a skeleton. *"Sua Sponte" ("Of Their Own Accord") is the regimental motto of the 75th Ranger Regiment. *The Blackhawk that evacs you from the Department of Commerce has the minigun in the wrong place. It is in the troop bay, when it should be mounted in the window right behind the pilot. *When you are leaving the bunker Cpl. Dunn is sitting in front of a locked door with a small window, If you look into the window you will see a chair and a dead American soldier. Why his corpse is in a sealed room is unknown. It may have been a captured Russian spy or a high value Ranger. *In the loading cutscene, it mentions "Prince George's" county. That is an actual location in Virginia which is part of the Greater Richmond Region, although there is another one on Maryland which is where the game is referencing. Prince George's county borders Washington DC, hence why it is that place and not the place near Richmond. The county in Virginia with the similar name is actually "Prince George" further solidifying the fact that they are talking about Prince George's County, Maryland. *Strangely, all the laptops in the bunker have the same screen, indicating that they are all working on the same important task, or it was just a way to cut down on the amount of work needed to be done in detail. *The player cannot be harmed during your standoff in the crashed Black Hawk helicopter. Also if the player doesn't shoot a bullet, they will still reload when Foley gives them the magazine. The player cannot look all the way around either. *After you exit the bunker, you see a soldier getting hit by a grenade and dying. This was seen in Infamy trailer. *There is also a mounted Barrett .50cal on the roof, just like the mission One Shot, One Kill in Call of Duty 4, however it uses thermal sights while it has full zoom. The Russian forces that breach the perimeter seem to most likely appear after you fire ten shots, which would be one full clip for this weapon. *Russian soldiers are seen using American made FGM-148 Javelin missile launchers, this is inaccurate as the Javelin has never been sold to the Russian military. The same goes for the Barrett .50 cal sniper rifle. However, it is possible that they might be captured or even may have been secretly provided by General Shepard. *The bunker you exit is directly under the National Mall. How a bunker like that was built under one of the nation's most famous and heavily trafficked parks is unknown. However, there is the Washington D.C. Metro subway line that does run underneath the National Mall. It appears you start somewhere near where the Smithsonian Station is located in real life, and the bunker may actually be the station's utility tunnels. *The IV bag hanging underground in the beginning is labeled as 0.9 Saline. *It is possible to destroy the WWII Memorial while in the helicopter. *Just as when your chopper takes off, there is a Mi-28 about to shoot you, if you fire your minigun, it will not be destroyed because it is scripted to be destroyed when a Navy SEAL fires a stinger missile into it. *Even if you managed to destroy all the SAM sites, your chopper will still crash. *The sound of the Emergency Broadcast System (EBS) is actually the sound of the Emergency Alert System (EAS) that is the current national warning system of the US, it was put into place in 1997 superseding the EBS. * When you begin clearing the building in the beginning of the mission, as you go upstairs to the balconies, you will see the Capitol Building in the distance (which has part of its Rotunda destroyed)and Corporal Dunn will whisper, "That's the frickin' Capitol Building, man." *At the part mentioned above (where Dunn mentions the Capitol Building), if you look down, you can see an endless convoy of Humvees and Bradleys moving on the street below. If you get to the right angle, you can see the names of the soldiers in the Humvees through the top hatch. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels